wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Mako
Battle of Mako Mountain (マコ山の戦い, Mako-san no tatakai) is an event that takes place during the Land of Haro Arc. Prologue Enshou soon arrives with a huge bang, and challenges Sousou. Sousou accepts, but Kakuka comments that Sousou will not be able to stand up against Enshou with the Gyokuji. However, Shiba-i reiterates that Sousou is a descendant of the Three Sovereigns. The duel begins, but Enshou easily overpowers Sousou, while Sousou curses at himself for the sudden lack of strength. Enshou then unleashes his finishing move, hoping to burn Sousou to ashes. However, Paul and Olvia were able to save Sousou from the finishing move. Olvia sings the song which Olvia's Mother taught her causes the Gyokuji to glow, thus summoning forth the Tengyokugai in Enhou (炎鳳) form. Enshou is shocked at the development, as Sousou declares that Enshou will be the downfall of Mirisha, and that he will be the one to bring justice back. Sousou easily overpowers Enshou, and in the resulting explosion, Enshou declares that if he can't rule Mirisha, he will rule over Hell instead and perishes. Sousou is impressed at the Tengyokugai's power as his troops celebrate his victory. Battle On their way to Mako Mountain, Paul Gekko and Olvia saw the Tekkousenkan Shinkahouou Battleship and Sousou stands atop his battleship, and declares war on Sonken. Paul Gekko let's Olvia barrow the Kusanagi no Tsurugi to help Ryuubi and Sonken's Army. Paul Gekko board and uses the Tailed Beast Bomb to destroy the battleship's engines causing it to crash into a cliff, and gets grounded. Paul Gekko and Ryuubi starts his duel with Sousou, with both exchanging their views on the future of Mirisha. They are evenly matched, but Sousou edges out in the end. However, Ryuubi doesn't give up, which irks Sousou even more. Sousou summons the Gyokuji, and challenges Ryuubi, stating whether his ambition, or Ryuubi's compassion is Heaven's will. Over at Sonken's ship, they managed to fish up Shuuyu, who's barely alive. Tashiji is shocked at the pillar of light from Sousou's battleship, and Sonshoukou fears the worst. Sousou summons the Tengyokugai in Enhou form, and continues the duel. Ryuubi is seriously outmatched, but does not give in. Sousou unleashes another attack, to which Ryuubi blocks head-on, however both his Ryuuteiken and Shin Souryuutou (真爪龍刀) shatter in the attack, and he is seemingly defeated as he plunges into the river. Paul Gekko dives in to save Ryuubi Sousou declares his victory over Ryuubi, as Sonken, Sonshoukou, Kan-u, Koumei, and Chouhi are in a state of disbelief. Deep in the depths of the river, Ryuubi seems to be in a state of limbo, as a strange blue light beckons to him. Ryuubi soon encounters Kousonsan, telling Ryuubi that he is not ready to die yet. Roshoku appears as well, asking what is Ryuubi's source of dedication. Ryuubi remembers his cohorts, and is renewed with new energy. Roshoku comments that Ryuubi is ready to mature into a real dragon, as Kousonsan, Kougai, Touken, Sonken Zephyranthes and Sonsaku look on. Ryuubi calls out to the blue light, which is revealed to be the spirit of the Dragon Emperor, and combines with it to become Shouretsutei Ryuusou Ryuubi Gundam. Ryuubi and Paul Gekko returns to the surface, much to the surprise of everyone. Shiba-i states that whether is written in the G-Chronicles is coming true. Sousou is further enraged as Ryuubi and Paul Gekko states that Sousou isn't the only one with a power bestowed from the Heavens, and they will will defeat Sousou once and for all. On Sonken's ship, Shuuyu regains consciousness, and states that the Koteitou is glowing. Sonken ponders if this is a sign of the Three Sovereigns calling out to him. Sonken joins in the battle, calling out to Sonken Zephyranthes and Sonsaku for courage. Sousou and Ryuubi are evenly matched, as Sonken interferes. Sousou is enraged at Sonken interfering with his will, the Heaven's will. Sonken comments that he'll do anything to protect his family, and Ryuubi comment that it's Heaven's will to help the people. The 2's conviction impresses Sousou, but he will not let the 2 interfere in his ambition. Just then, the Gyokuji glows and leaves Sousou, bathing Ryuubi and Sonken in its golden light. Shiba-i and Kakuka rushes to the deck of the battleship, and witnesses Sonken in Tengyokugai Douko form, and Ryuubi in Tengyokugai Souryuu (蒼龍) form and Paul Gekko in it's Orochi Form. Kakuka is shocked to see 4 Tengyokugais, as Shiba-i explains that the 3, having inherited the souls of the Three Sovereigns, have shaken the foundations of Heaven itself, and that the following battle is one of legendary status, one that the G-Chronicles has failed to predict. The four heroes summon up their Sovereign spirits as they fly towards their final battlefield, outer space. The four clash with all their strength, and at the final blow, a huge star (one would recognize it as the star of Ryuubi's Dragon Star Slash) forms over Mirisha. Aftermath Paul Gekko and Olvia returned to the Joshuu Village only to find the Enraged Momo Hinamori chasing Ryuubi, Kan-u and Chouhi, and as they are part of the Chase, Ryuubi, Kan-u and Chouhi recap the Enjyutsu's downfall. After they manage to elude the Angry Soul Reaper, When they hear some rustling from the bushes, Kan-u and Chouhi fear it's the wild boar and prepare to attack, when Ryuubi notices it's the villagers of Joshuu. They are making their way back to Joshuu, after it is left ungoverned since Enjyutsu's defeat. And coincidentally, Joshuu lies beyond the forest. The villagers wish for Ryuubi to become the Governor of Joshuu again, and help rebuild the peace it once had. Ryuubi, filled with gratitude, accepts the offer again. Category:Wars Category:Events